


Nightmares And Dreams

by Wthcew



Series: My JayTim Stories [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: Jason smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. He just came out of the shower, after a long ass mission. Tim was on his back, one blanket covering his feets, another one on his chest and curled around his right hand, another one part on the floor part on the bed and his legs were apart.Then Jason noticed that Tim only wore his pink hoodie and boxers. An idea started to form in his head and he smirked.He stripped himself from everything except his boxers and lay on the sheets between Tim's legs, humming to himself.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: My JayTim Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Nightmares And Dreams

Tim had bad days, of course he had, everyone have those, but this day was a nightmare. Why? Because he have a migraine. He couldn't sleep well without his boyfriend (Jason, who was gone now for a week in who knows where because of a mission) so two nights ago he decided not to sleep. And Dick made him promise that he will help him with researches for a case.

Not to mention that Bruce asked him to go to a WE business meet instead of him (not that Bruce came to those meetings anyway).

And to top it all with him being stuck with Damian for there and half hours (because Dick was going to be a little late but Tim should wait for him at the manor), while Damian tells him how horrible he is was definitely a _nightmare_.

"-ak are you even listening to me?" Damian's voice cut him off from his thoughts and he looked at the boy, blinking slowly.

"That's why we will be doing much better with out you. You can not even listen-" and he kept talking as Tim just blocked his voice out of his head. _Again_.

He looked at his phone screen, he got a text message from Dick an hour ago that said he was sorry and he will be at the manor any second.

He started to write a message-

' _You know what? It's not even my own case. If you wanted me to help you you should have been here three and half hours ago, the time we agreed to meet at. I'm leaving_ '

\- and sent it. He closed his phone, not even bothering to look at the new messages he got from Dick that promise he would be there at any moment now and that Tim should wait a bit more, and pushed himself up from the sofa. He ignored Damian who kept calling him names, said "Bye" to Alfred, receiving a nod and a smile from the man and out of the manor.

When he walked inside his and Jason's home he felt himself relaxing. Jason's smell was in the air, even if it was a little, and Tim knew that he now have to take one of Jason's hoodies (because, Jason's smell) and he will make a cup of tea. He don't think his body will take more caffeine (he decided not to sleep two days ago, it didn't mean he did sleep before though).

Tim took Jason's pink hoodie ( The hoodie was once red, by unfortunate incident that involvesv: Tim, washing machine, good intentions and not knowing how to operate a washing machine, the hoodie turned pink and eventually became a pajama -like a lot other clothes) and curled in the bed, covered by a lot of blankets and a cup of tea in his hand.

Jason's smell surrender him and made him relax even more. Slowly he started to drift to sleep so he put the cup on the nightstand by the bed and let the sweet dreamless (and nightmarelss) sleep take over.

* * *

Jason smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. He just came out of the shower, after a long ass mission. Tim was on his back, one blanket covering his feets, another one on his chest and curled around his right hand, another one part on the floor part on the bed and his legs were apart. 

Then Jason noticed that Tim only wore his pink hoodie and boxers. An idea started to form in his head and he smirked.

He stripped himself from everything except his boxers and lay on the sheets between Tim's legs, humming to himself.

* * *

Tim woke up moaning, someone was sucking his tip through his boxers. He freed his right arm from the blanket and got himself up, leaning on his elbows, he was met with Jason smiling at him.

Jason pulled away and smiled fondly at him his fingers resting on his thigh.

"Hey Timbo" he said in a quite voice.

"Jay, when did you came back?"

"Just in time to see you here all alone and I just thought, why not make it better?" He nipped into Tim's half hard cock and smiled at the little gasp that escaped Tim's mouth.

"Jay please-"

"Please what?" Jason asked and Tim really tried to talk again but was stopped, suddenly crying out as Jason's mouth placed a wet, open mouth kiss on his clothed cock.

"Come on babe, just tell me what you want and you can have it" he said and went back to sucking Tim's tip.

Tim was now full hard and his boxers made it painfully and he just needs them off- "Jay pleaseplease _please_ take my boxers off pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease" -and he can't stop saying " _Please_ " until he feels Jason's hooked thumbs underneath the strips of his boxers and it was pulled down, releasing Tim’s erection.

He sighed in relief but that stand only for a second beforehand Jasom licked a strip from his balls to his tip and his breath was catch in his throat.

"God I love the way you taste" Jason moaned and started sucking at the head of Tim's cock.

After couple of minutes Tim started to move, trying to make Jason take * _more_ * and Jason smiled devilishly, pushing Tim's hips down with a strong arm and he started bobbing his head, each time taking more of Tim deeper into his throat as on of Jason's hand massage Tim's balls.

Tim tried to move his hips again but Jason didn't let him. It wasn't like he couldn't take it (he no longer have a gag reflex), it was more just to tourter Tim (like making Tim ask for what he want, Tim barley could talk when they were having sex and Jason knows that).

Little by little Jason had all of Tim's cock in his mouth. His nose touched Tim's smooth skin, just above his dick and he breathed in Tim's smell. And he swallowed, _hard_ making Tim arch his back and moan Jason's name loudly.

Jason moved the hand that massag Tim's balls to the drawer next to the bed, searching for the lube bottle. He cracked the bottle open and sliked his fingers, putting them down Tim's body, looking for the enter to his boyfriend's body, and then he started massaging Tim's rim.

It didn't took long before- "Jay _God_ I need-" -Tim started to beg.

"You need? What do you need? You just have to tell me"

Tim cried out and tried to push Jason's fingers inside him.

Taking a little mercy at his boyfriend he let him and slipped two fingers inside him.

Tim moaned and with fast movements he was rocking his hips against Jason's fingers.

The taller man chuckled and lifted his head, looking up at Tim.

He was starting to sweat, dark hair plastered to the base of his neck, his mouth open in soundless moan, his eyes close and his blash was creeping down to his chest, under the pink hoodie.

' _Perfection_ ' Jason thought and then started talking:  
"Such a good boy for me, grinning against my fingers, giving me this beautiful cock" Jason whispered in Tim's thigh and then bit it.

He started sucking hickeys on Tim's thighs and smiled at Tim's moans and gasps.

He slicked another finger and pushed it inside Tim, starting to search the sweet spot that will make it 10 times better for Tim.

He knew he found it when Tim screamed silence and breathless scream. Tim's hands were in his hair in less than a second. "Found it" he said and went back to suck Tim while his fingers started tourter this spot.

Tim couldn't stop moaning and gasping. Jason's name and pleases passing his mouth more often than not.

On one particularly harsh suck, Jason curled his fingers, hitting Tim’s prostrate and making the man arch off the bed with a gasp.

Jason closed his eyes, enjoying Tim's sounds and than he himself moaned, it made Tim shiver and shudder under him and than he came in Jason's mouth.

Jason slipped his fingers out of the small man and sucked him through his orgasm.

He let Tim push his head from his softing cock and then Tim claimed his mouth in a dirty and messy kiss.

When Jason pulled away Tim striped himself from the hoodie, and gasp from the cold air against his skin.

"You up to round two?" Jason asked and smirked at Tim's nod.

Tim had bad days, and this day was a nightmare. A nightmare that turned out to be a dream. Why? Because he have Jason Tood as his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it only to see if I can write smut😂


End file.
